Cross-slash (Cloud ability)
]] Cross Slash , also written as Cross-slash and localized as Slayer, is a recurring attack in the series, usually a powerful non-elemental sword attack. It first debuted in Final Fantasy VII as Cloud Strife's second Limit Break, and usually appears when the character himself appears. In several appearances, Cross Slash is normally a nod to its Japanese name, where the kanji for "bad luck" or "evil/wicked" (凶) itself appears when the attack is successfully executed. In some cases, the attack's slashing patterns may or may not literally trace out the kanji, while on the other hand the kanji visual may be absent. Appearances Final Fantasy VII Cross-slash, originally Cross Slash in the demo release, is the second Limit Break of the first tier of limits for Cloud. It is obtained after using Braver eight times, and it deals damage equal to 3.25 times that of a normal physical attack as well as inflicting Paralyze on an enemy. In the demo release it was Braver, rather than Cross Slash, that inflicted Paralyze. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII While wearing the SOLDIER First Class garb, Lightning has access to Slayer which is the finishing attack for Heavy Slash. Its animation is cross-over between Braver and Cross Slash where Lightning jumps into the air, like in Braver, but the finishing animation is that of the Cross Slash. It does double the damage of a regular Heavy Slash, but can only be used on a staggered opponent. The reason for the English name "Slayer", instead of the recurring name "Cross-slash", likely derives from the translation team solely taking account the Japanese kanji "to kill" or "to slay" in the name of the attack. Final Fantasy Tactics Cross Slash is a Limit ability of the Soldier job, which is exclusive to Cloud. It can only be used once he is equipped with the Materia Blade. It has a range and effect of 2, speed of 25, and requires 200 JP to use. It inflicts non-elemental damage to up to two enemies. Dissidia Final Fantasy Cross Slash is an HP attack of Cloud. It is one of his two initial HP attacks, and hits the opponent up to three times. It requires 180 AP to master this attack and requires 20 CP to be equipped. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cross Slash is an HP Attack for Cloud. Should Cloud miss a slash, he dashes a short distance toward the opponent on each subsequent slash. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Cross Slash the HP attack used by Cloud initially. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Cross-Slash is an HP ability for Cloud acting as his first skill. It is a 2-hit melee BRV+HP attack that has a low chance of inflicting Paralysis on the target for 1 turn. However, the chances are further increased with his 15CP weapon passive, along with the Extended passive version increasing its potency (especially with a critical hit). Further more, the reworked Extended version also causes a BRV gain effect (based on Cloud's current attack stat) to occur just as the attack is being unleashed along with the BRV amount able to overflow up to 150% of Cloud's current Max BRV. This overall increases Cross-Slash's damage-per-turn efficiency and the overall damage output even further compared to the previous Extend version. Furthermore, using the reworked Cross-Slash Extend also enhances Cloud's basic HP Attack into an HP Attack+, a 1-hit melee BRV+HP attack that possesses an increased potency on critical hits along with 120% Max BRV overflow. Unleashing a Finishing Touch Extend (the reworked version) also turns Cross-Slash itself into Cross-Slash+ for 8 turns, where it also increases the chances of paralysis further (nearly guaranteed when added with his 15CP passive) but will make it revert to its normal version after use. Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Cross-Slash is one of Cloud's signature abilities, a Strength ability card and an ability used by the summon stone, Cloud I. The ability card was made available from red chocobos during the Final Fantasy VII Event: Operation Jenova. It damages enemies with a non-elemental attack formed by lunging and making three slashes to resemble the form of an X. When summoning Cloud I, Cloud greatly damages enemies with the Cross-Slash. The summon stone was only made obtainable during a pre-registration event for the initial release. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Cross Slash is one of Cloud's Soul Break abilities, learned from the Hardedge (VII). It deals five times the basic physical damage, and has a 50% chance of causing Paralyze. It has a 2.75 second charge time. Cloud also has access to a memory version of the Soul Break when Tyro parties with him in the Mako Reactor No. 1 Assault and Midgar Sector 8 Record Dungeons. This version of Cross Slash has the same effect as the default Soul Break, but deals less damage due to Cloud's fixed level in the dungeons. In addition, an upgraded version known as Ultra Cross Slash serves as Cloud's Ultra Soul Break. It deals five hits of wind and dark damage at 1.5 times the basic physical damage, and grants EX Mode: SOLDIER to Cloud, allowing his attacks to break the damage limit, as well as raising his Attack by 50% and forcing his attacks to become critical hits. It is learned from the Force Stealer (VII), and grants 10 Attack on mastery. It has a 2.5 second charge time. An even stronger version known as Cross Slash: Extreme serves as Cloud's Syncro Soul Break. It deals fifteen hits of wind and non-elemental physical damage to a single enemy. It also grants Cloud to have access to multiple temporary effects after its use; use of the Slash Impact and Neo Sonic Rush Syncro abilities, damage cap break for his wind and heavy-type abilities, and the chain effect for his wind and heavy abilities to follow his Syncro-type commands. The Soul Break is learned from the Neo Ragnarok (VII), and also grants a mastery bonus of 10 points to Cloud's Attack stat. In addition, Cross Slash is also an enemy ability used by Cloud when fought as a boss in specific events. The version used by the Dissidia: Final Fantasy version of Cloud deals heavy damage to a single party member. The Kingdom Hearts version of Cloud also used Cross Slash during his Apocalypse ranked battle, this version dealt three physical attacks to a single target and ignored defense. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''World of Final Fantasy Slayer is an active physical ability that inflicts neutral physical damage, Strength ↓, and Defense ↓ on a single target for 8 AP. It has low topple strength. It can be used by Lann (Cloud's Champion Jewel). ''Mobius Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Crosslash is Cloud's ability and it can only be done when he's in Sword Stance. This sword technique can be done by pressing the Up + Down, Up, Up, J Up buttons. Kingdom Hearts When fought as a boss in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, Cloud uses a three-hit combo attack similar to Cross Slash. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and it's remake Re:Chain of Memories, Cloud uses Cross Slash as a Sleight when fought as a boss. By using Cloud's summon card in his own Sleights, Sora is able to call on Cloud to use Cross Slash and Cross Slash+ (a version that involves Cloud warping next to an enemy before unleashing the attack). In this series, the signature kanji visual the attack gives out is often absent, while Cloud's slashing pattern for the technique is still the same throughout. The technique is also often written as "Cross-slash" with a hyphen in those cases. Cloud also performs Cross-slash with the three attack motions (a downward slash, one-handed outward slash, then lifting slash) used during the Double Cut Materia. Guardian Cross Super Smash Bros. 4 Cloud will be able to use Cross-Slash as one of his available special moves. As with his other specials, this move can be powered up by his limit charge move, causing more damage and knockback. The kanji drawn also cannot be flipped in accordance to Cloud's orientation on the screen. Also unlike most depictions of the move, the attack is a 3-input move with a total of 5 slashes inflicted: * The first input is a downward single-handed reap with a step forward. * The second input is a two-handed swing downward in the other direction which forms an X shape. * The third input is an automatic series of three slashes: two ground-level slashes in a fanning motion from left to right, then ending with an outward waving slash after a full spin. Gallery FFVII Cross-slash.png|''Final Fantasy VII. Limit Break Storyboard FFVII Sketches 1.jpg|Concept art for ''Final Fantasy VII. FFVIIR Cross-Slash.png|''Final Fantasy VII Remake. LRFFXIII Slayer.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFT Cross-Slash.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. Dissidia Cloud Cross Slash.jpg|Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015-Cross-Slash.jpg|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Cross-Slash.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Cross Slash.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Cross Slash - Cloud SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVII. FFAB Cross Slash - Cloud SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVII. FFAB Cross-Slash - Cloud UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) FFVII. FFAB Cross-slash - Cloud UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFVII. Cross Slash Brigade.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade''. FFAB Cross-Slash - Cloud Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Cross-Slash - Cloud Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Slayer - Lightning Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Slayer - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Cross-Slash - Cloud Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Cross-Slash - Cloud Legend UR+ 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Cross-Slash - Cloud Legend UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Cross-slash - Cloud Legend UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+ Legend) FFVII. Cross-Slash2 Brigade.png|In-game in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFRK Cross Slash Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Cross-Slash EA.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Cross-slash KH.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper (KH). FFRK Cross Slash.png|Soul Break version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Cross Slash.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Slayer.png|World of Final Fantasy. MFF Cross-slash.png|Mobius Final Fantasy. Ehrgeiz Cross Slash.png|Cross Slash in ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Ehrgeiz True Cross Slash.png|True Cross-slash in Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. KH Cross Slash.png|''Kingdom Hearts. KHII Cross-Slash.png|Kingdom Hearts II. SSB4 Cross Slash.jpg|Super Smash Bros.. Trivia * Zack's default Limit Break in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- (Chain Slash) has a similarity with Cloud's Cross-slash. The slashes that Zack will perform in Chain Slash correspond to the stroke order of the Japanese kanji that appears in Cloud's Cross-slash Limit Break. * In ScrewAttack!'s Link VS Cloud | DEATH BATTLE! | ScrewAttack!, Cloud performs Cross Slash during the battle, named "Cross-Slash" in the video. Category:Signature abilities Category:Recurring Limit Breaks